Only the Most Perfect Will Do
by SillyKwado
Summary: Norway had always been extremely picky about his coffee. If he didn't like it, he didn't drink it. And no one could make it just right except for himself. So why exactly did Denmark, of all people, just serve him the most perfect coffee in the world? DenNor! fluff


"Okay, in here."

Norway rolled his eyes but followed Denmark into the Dane's living room anyway. Denmark was acting awfully suspicious. He was strangely secretive, not telling Norway of his plans for once.

"Sit here," Denmark said, putting his hands on the Norwegian's shoulders and forcing him to sit on the couch. Norway huffed as he was forced down.

"Denmark, what's going on?" Norway demanded, narrowing his eyes up at the other. He didn't like being called all the way to the other's house for no reason other than to sit on his couch.

"Shh! You'll find out in a sec!" Denmark said waving his hands around. He slowly backed out of the room with his hands up as if he were calming down a wild animal. "Now, just sit there and don't move from that spot." Then he disappeared behind the corner and into the kitchen.

But before Norway could react, the Dane popped his head back into the living room with his stupidly, wide, blue eyes. "Don't move," he said again with a stupid grin, before ducking back into the room.

Norway huffed again and rolled his eyes, but he crossed his legs and relaxed back into the seat. Why was he putting up with this again? No, the question should be: why was he putting up with Denmark again? Ridiculous…

But, Norway knew the answer already. As much as he hated to admit it, Norway couldn't resist the other's begging and requests. Whenever Denmark asked something of Norway, Norway knew he couldn't ever say no to the other. Denmark was like a big puppy, with his stupid, happy expression. If he had a tail, it'd probably always be wagging. It was cute... in a way, Norway supposed. And he loved cute things. But Denmark will never know about this. The careless, oblivious Dane should _never_ know that he holds this much power over Norway. It was too dangerous.

Norway blushed and decided to get rid of this ridiculous train of thought. Why the hell was he thinking of this anyway? He cleared his mind and opted to stubbornly look around the living room. Yes, he's been in here before, but he had never really had time to enjoy it in peace. It was really quite… homely.

There was a well-used, but also well-taken care of, fireplace with pictures and trinkets on the mantel. Norway wanted to get up and walk over to inspect them, but Denmark had asked him specifically not to move from that spot, for whatever reason. Who knew what that guy could possibly be thinking anyway?

Denmark's beloved double-bladed axe was nearby, leaning against the wall. Now that had seen some better days, but it was still very well-cared for. Norway hadn't actually seen Denmark mess with it, but it looked in almost pristine condition, considering its age. Norway smiled a bit as he remembered as smaller and younger version of Denmark using a very similar axe to that when they were Vikings. He was devastated when he lost it, but he eventually got the axe he has now, specially made. In fact, Norway himself suggested the blacksmith.

There were pictures scattered throughout the room – on the bookshelves, on the walls, on the mantel piece, and even on end tables. Most were of family. A few pictures of all five of them here and there, one while they were at a beach and another when they were having a picnic. There was also a picture of Sweden, Finland, and Sealand on the wall.

Norway's personal favorite though, was the one sitting in a small frame on a nearby end table. It was a picture of just Denmark and Norway. Norway was looking bewildered at the camera while Denmark was smiling like an idiot as always. He remembered that day too.

_Denmark just got a new phone and was showing Norway all the cool stuff on it. Norway, of course, didn't care about it. He was perfectly fine with his old cell phone. He didn't need a camera or internet or touch screen. There was nothing wrong with the one he had. Yet, Denmark was insistent on showing him all the "benefits" of having that new phone._

_So, obviously Norway wasn't listening as Denmark showed him the camera and how to take pictures on there. So when Denmark poked him on the cheek and said "smile!", Norway just looked into his direction and blinked as the phone flashed at him._

_Denmark brought back the phone and giggled as he looked the picture. "Oh, I'm definitely keeping this!"_

_Norway had tried to make him delete the picture, but when has Denmark _ever_ listened to what he said?_

Norway snorted a bit and rolled his eyes. He was about to turn away when another picture caught his eye. It was hidden partially behind the other one, but in a beautiful small, gold frame. It was a picture of just Norway. In the picture, he was sitting on a chair looking out of one of the windows in Denmark's house. The most puzzling part of the picture was Norway's expression. It was soft and serene with a hint of a smile on his lips. Norway had never seen himself look like that in a picture before. How in the world did Denmark even get this? Why, he doesn't even remember doing this!

Before he could ponder over the picture any longer, a mug of coffee was shoved into his face by an over-excited Dane. Norway quickly took it and brought it away from his face so he could study it. Then he looked up at Denmark with a suspicious expression.

"Try it!" Denmark said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn't even have a mug in his own hands.

Norway narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Honest!" Denmark said with wide eyes, making a cross over his heart. "Just try it!"

But he didn't try it, not yet. "Wait…" he started slowly, Denmark's words sinking in. "Did you call me all the way over here just so you can get me to try some of your coffee? You know I only like a certain kind…"

Denmark pouted. "Yes! I know! Just try it, Nor! Please!"

Norway rolled his eyes with a silent sigh, and brought up the mug to his lips. He didn't know why he was going to try it, when it was just going to be like every other coffee he'd tasted. Norway has never had a coffee he liked made by someone else. The only coffee he will drink was if it was made by himself. No one can make it just the way he liked. Norway was most definitely the pickiest man in the world about his coffee. Yet Denmark always tried to make himself some whenever he visited. The other Nordics at least learned by now to either let him make his own coffee or just make him some tea or hot chocolate instead.

He took a sip of the steaming hot coffee and then brought down the mug with a sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit as he thought of the last time he visited Sweden and Finland. Finland had a new hot chocolate recipe for him to try. It was good, sweet actually, but Norway's always had a bit of a sweet tooth, much like Finland.

"Well?" Denmark asked impatiently, breaking Norway out of his thoughts.

Norway glared up at the Dane. "Well, what?"

"Well, what did you think? Of the coffee?" he asked with an excited smile.

Oh, right. Norway forgot about that. "It was okay."

Denmark's smile fell a bit. "Okay? What do you mean?"

Norway just shrugged. "It was okay. I don't know."

"Did you like it?" the other pressed on.

Norway sighed. What was this? Some sort of interrogation? C'mon, nobody got Norway's coffee down right. If he didn't like it, he wasn't going to keep drinking it and that was that. He hated to be rude, but he really couldn't stand coffee made wrong. So, he told him just that.

"Look," Norway started with a sigh. "You should know by now I'm picky about my coffee."

"Right…?"

"So, I'm not going to sit here and drink a coffee that tastes weird just because you can't make it right. Sorry, Denmark, but it just doesn't work out that way for me."

Denmark just gave a small, confused smile at Norway and said, "But look down at your mug…"

Norway rolled his eyes and look down.

The mug was almost completely empty.

…Wasn't it full when Denmark gave it to him…?

Norway blinked once, then twice, as he processed it. Wait, so had he really been drinking this coffee the whole time? He took another slow, calculated sip of the remaining coffee, carefully dissecting its flavor this time.

It was… good. Really good actually. Just the way he makes it. In fact, Norway absolutely loathed admitting this, but it might have even been better than what he makes.

Norway looked up at Denmark with his mouth slightly open in shock. How did he figure it out? Norway had never told anyone the recipe!

Then he remembered all the countless times Norway has visited this house and Denmark had served him some awful form of coffee. So, of course Norway gave his criticism. _"Too bitter." "Too sweet." "What is this? Instant?"_ Had Denmark been paying attention to him this whole time?

Norway blinked, trying to emerge from his stupor.

"So… ya like it?" Denmark asked with a stupid, growing grin, as if he already knew Norway's answer.

Norway looked down at the wonderful coffee in his hands and then back up at the Dane. "O-of course not!"

Denmark looked confused for a moment. "What's wrong with it?"

"Er, everything! Nothing's right! I feel sorry for this coffee!" but Norway's complaining was countered as he took another greedy sip from the mug.

Denmark laughed and sat down on the couch next to Norway.

"That good, huh?"

"Good? Hah. I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Norge, ya can't lie to me," Denmark said with a grin, poking the other's cheek. "Ya like it, admit it."

"Never." Norway crossed his arms and looked away.

"C'mon, Nor~!"

"No."

"C'mon~ Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, it's… it's…" Norway's brain stopped working from the overload of perfect coffee and Denmark's incessant poking of his cheek which was starting to hurt. Also, that perfect coffee was almost gone… "it's… perfect."

Denmark's smiled broke out across his face and Norway blushed at the other's happy expression. "Really? Ya mean it?"

"Shut up… and I'm almost out. Get me more," Norway muttered as he shoved the mug into Denmark's chest. Denmark laughed.

"Sure!" Denmark took Norway's empty mug and got up to get some more from the kitchen.

Before he could leave the room, Norway spoke up and asked, "Why?"

"Huh?" Denmark turned around to face him, confused, with an (adorable) head-tilt. Like he was a lost puppy.

Norway blushed. Ugh, why'd he have to ask that? "Er, why? Why'd you go through all that trouble?"

That was when Denmark uncharacteristically blushed as well.

"Well, I just thought the most perfect person deserved the most perfect coffee of course," he said, rubbing the back of neck embarrassedly.

Norway blushed even harder at that and looked at anywhere in the room but Denmark.

"Don't you agree?" the Dane insisted.

Norway snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it.

"Shut up and get me my perfect coffee."

"Haha, you got it!"

* * *

><p>AN

Merry Christmas! This was a secret santa fic for ManaLookie on tumblr for the APH Nordics Secret Santa!

She asked for breakfast/coffee, and while I didn't exactly do the breakfast part, I hope this was okay xD

It's one of my headcannons that Norway's extremely picky about his coffee and that Denmark was the only other person to make his coffee just right, so I was really happy to finally create a story about it xD

Hope everyone likes it and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
